STARS Reunion
by Radar23
Summary: Chris and Jill Redfield get a surprise messasge about the STARS team,What could it be? I know my summary sucked but please read. My first story there will be more chapters. title changed to avoid confusion with resi roachs story
1. Chapter 1

_**Resident Evil: Through Fires And Flame**_

**A/N: this is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated. NO FLAMES please.**

**PS: I know I didnt add some STARS members**

* * *

At Chris's House

As Chris and Jill Redfield lay together snuggled up in each other's arms Chris's PDA starts to go off. Chris woke up and answered it before the sleeping blond could wake up, "hello?" Chris asked groggily "Chris, it's me Ryan, listen you and Jill need to get to the complex right now" Chris's good friend and informant told him. "Why?" Chris asked a tad bit annoyed after being woken up from his blissful sleep with Jill. "We have information from a reliable source that your teammates from S.T.A.R.S are still alive." Ryan said bluntly. "No, no way I saw them, no way." Chris said "look, just get to the compound we will fill you in later. Bye Chris" Ryan said.

"Jill honey, wake up" Chris said, as he nudged his sleeping wife. "Chris?" Jill asked sleepily, still clinging to his chest. "Yeah it's me, I hate to wake you but we need to get to the base." Chris said, "Why?" Jill asked. Chris was reluctant to answer but decided to tell her anyways, "Ryan called; he said that he had information that our old friends from STARS are still alive." Chris said, Jill didn't know what to say, Richard, Joseph, Brad, Forest, could it be? Could they be alive?

Later at the BSAA base

"Okay you guys need a four man team including yourselves, so any ideas?" Ryan asked "um I have no idea, what about you Jill?" Chris asked "um let's see, how about Percy and Annabeth, you know the rookies; sound good to you Chris?" Jill asked "yea fine with me" Chris said "okay then report to the armory for fittings" Ryan replied.

Later at the armory

"Okay then, Chris I need you to flick your wrist back" Roy, the arms master said. As Chris flicked his wrist back a knife blade popped of the gauntlet. "Nice" Chris said "Jill you have the same thing except for in your right you have your lock picks and on your left you have a knife, now onto your gear, Chris I've added some brass knuckles to your gloves for added impact. Jill your gear is a bit more aerodynamic considering your fighting style." Roy said now if you would please pick out your weapons and head to the chopper. In the end Chris picked up his samurai edge and S&W magnum, Jill grabbed her mp5 and her new samurai at the hotel room

After a long flight to Italy Chris was finally able to lie down and flip through the channels while Jill was reading something on her laptop. "Jill come over here" Chris said patting the space next to him on the bed. When Jill finally sat down Chris reached over and pulled her on top of him. "Well, aren't you affectionate tonight?" she said, giggling as he nuzzled her face. "Well maybe I want to be" he said with a chuckle as he blindfolded her in one swift movement. "Hey now, none that" he said as he pulled her hand back and pinned it under the pillow. "Come on your torturing me" Jill groaned "just hold on, it will be worth it" he said brushing her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead. "Okay you can open your eyes now" Chris said when she did she was presented with a huge sapphire the size of her hand "Chris, I don't know what to say, it's beautiful." Jill said with tears coming to her eyes. "It's something I picked up from Africa I thought of you when I saw it." He said, her eyes brimming. After this event Jill nestled into his arms and they both fell the helicopter

"Everybody check your weapons were about to land" Shaun said from the cockpit. All of a sudden a massive explosion wracked the helicopter "Hold on! We're going down!" Shaun yelled from the cockpit. That was the last thing Chris remembered before crash landing in the forest right beyond the Forest

Chris woke up a few minutes later, remembering what had just happened. Then he remembered Jill and saw slumped up against a tree. As Chris rushed over to her he saw Shaun's dead body. But that wasn't worrying him, what was troubling him was that him only true love could be dead. "Jill are you okay?" he said shaking her shoulders "hm what, Chris is that you?" she said as she tried to feel his face "it's me, it's me." Chris said as he pulled up and into his arms. "Good I thought I lost you. Did that really just happen?" she asked "sadly yes" he said "but I found our weapons case. I'm about to contact Percy and Annabeth to see if they are still okay." Chris said "this brings back bad memories doesn't it." Jill asked "yep" Chris said as he reached for his radio. "Percy, Annabeth do you read, over." Chris said "I read Chris I need your help I'm about 10 feet south of the copter please hurry." Percy said with panic in his voice. "Ok we are on our way" Chris said "Jill how are the weapons?" Chris asked "well there all here and they still work so we're good for weapons, also what did Percy say?" she asked "he said that they needed our help, so we should probably get going." He said and with that he swept Jill off her feet and in to a bridal style carry. "Hey I can wal-." She protested and before she could finish she was silenced by a kiss "I know you can walk but we need all the strength we can get and I don't want you to get any more injured than you are" he said calmly "but what about you?" she said "I didn't get hit as hard." He said after a little bit of walking he found the two rookies Percy was holding Annabeth body gingerly, "okay what happened here" Chris said "when we went down she was crushed under a piece of metal, I managed to get it off her but it drained all of my energy." He said "okay Jill help out Percy while I tend to Annabeth" Chris said. Jill didn't argue because she knew during the two years she was gone Rebecca was teaching him first aid. First Chris injected Annabeth with a chemical that woke her up. "Annabeth can you hear me?" Chris asked. "Yeah" she said weakly, "good, you took a pretty hard fall, and Percy was pretty worried about you. Do you want me to call him over?" Chris asked. "Yes please" she said. "Jill, bring Percy over." He yelled. A few seconds later Jill walked over with Percy as soon as he saw Annabeth he ran over and kissed her. As they shared their moment Chris walked over and put an arm around Jill's waist "reminds you of us during STARS doesn't it." Chris said "yep kind of makes you forget we're in the middle of this godforsaken forest." She said, "hey you to love birds come on we got to get going" Chris yelled. As the couple turned toward the older duo, a giant rotting wolf was about pounce the couple. "No!" Chris yelled but there was no way to get his magnum out quick enough, the creature had already pounced. But before it could pounce on the injured couple, four shots rang out and the wolf fell to the floor. "Put your gun down slowly and walk toward me" Chris said aiming the magnum at his chest, but before he could fire the man had dashed at him with inhuman speed and had a knife at his throat. "Listen Redfield, I am Jamie, commander of the BSAA north Italy branch, I know who you all are and I'm here to help. So are we at an understanding?" he asked "maybe, but how are you so fast" Chris said gasping for air. "I was experimented on, kind of like your wife here." He said "listen you guys are going to need my help getting through this facility." Jamie said "well then my name's Jill, this is Chris, and the agents you saved over there are Percy and Annabeth" Jill said "we are all part of the north American branch" she said. Out in the distance voices could be heard shouting out 'where are they?' or 'I think I saw them!' "Well we better get a move on" Chris said, cocking his samurai edge.

Base Camp

As the squad moved forward, with Jamie at point, Jill and Chris in the middle, and Annabeth and Percy holding the back. "Guys look ahead" Chris said, up ahead was a base camp with two guards at the front "drop your weapons." said a steely voice. When Chris turned he could see a tall man with dark brown hair and deep navy and black uniform, with two men in black SWAT armor and black gasmasks standing beside him, each of them holding Percy and Annabeth in a headlock. The last thing Chris remembered was the butt of an ACR in his face.

The Cell

As Chris woke up he realized five things. One, Jill and his squad wasn't here. Two, he was missing his weapons. Three, the forest incident. Four, he is in a cell. Five, there were footsteps heading for his cell. As he looked out his cell he could see the man from earlier and one of the swat guys carrying a battered and bruised Jill over his shoulder. "You! Who are you and what have you done to my wife and squad?!" Chris demanded. "Oh, your wife was strong, she didn't say anything through our tortures and your squad is in other cells." The man said in an English accent. "Who are you?" Chris demanded "enough with the demands, Redfield, but I will answer your questions then I will leave you with your wife. First off, my name is Charles Sinclair. I am what you say a protégé of your old captain, Wesker." Charles said as he walked away. Chris thought about this until he noticed he unconscious wife slumped in a corner. "Jill please wake up." He said "Jill come on, wake up" he pleaded with tears streaming down his face. Finally her eyes fluttered open and realized that she wasn't strapped to a chair but in the arms of her husband. After she realized this she broke down as Chris pulled her to his chest. "It's okay" Chris said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. When this didn't work he kissed her. After this she began to tell Chris the horrors of the torture, "listen it's okay you're here with me" he said, trying to stay strong for her. "We'll stay here until you regain your strength and then we'll break out of here. Until then just sleep I'll be here" Chris said "thanks Chris, and thank you for helping me" Jill said slowly as she drifted to sleep "sleep darling" he said as he too drifted off to sleep.

The Cell (cont)

When Chris woke up he realized that Jill was still in his arms. "Jill" he whispered, gently shaking her awake "what" Jill said as she finally awoke "the soldiers are coming, this could be our chance to escape" he said "okay let's do this." She said shaking herself awake. Luckily the soldier wasn't one of the swat guys, it was a regular soldier only armed with a pistol. When he walked in Jill roundhouse kicked him, knocking him out cold. "Damn Jill I never knew you could do that." Chris said as he removed the pistol and radio from his body as he turned the radio to the right wave length. "Percy, Annabeth. Can you read me? Over." Chris said. "Chris?" replied a girl's voice "Annabeth? Good listen, Jill and I escaped; we don't know where Jamie is. What floor are you on?" Chris explained. "Listen they took Percy, and I don't know where he is. I'm on the second floor." She said in a panicky voice. "Okay, we were being held on the second floor anyways so we will be there in a minute." He said. As they approached the cell, Chris noticed that Annabeth was knocked out in a corner with a soldier standing over her. Before the soldier could react Chris had him in a chokehold and then snapped his neck. As Chris was taking the gear Jill was checking on Annabeth. "Annabeth?" Jill said "what, please don't hurt me!" she mumbled before realizing it was Jill. Before Jill could react, Annabeth jumped up and gave Jill a hug, "thank you Jill, and you to Chris" she said as she ran over and hugged Chris "it was no problem, right Jill?" Chris said "yeah don't mention it" she said "come on guys I think I see the armory and control room up ahead." Chris said.

Control Room

When they reached the armory Chris and Jill had had already knocked out the two guards outside the door. In the armory they found their weapons they also took Jamie and Percy's weapons. Up ahead they could see the control room, when they entered the room, Jill and Annabeth were being held by two soldiers. In the middle of the room were Charles and one of the swat guys "well then I should tell you I have big plans for this world, so I'll leave you to deal with my body guard. And you two hold on to these two while our friend handles Rich." He told them. When Charles left the swat guy rushed Chris and planted him with a vicious straight and then a kick. When Jill tried to get out of the soldiers grip he just tightened the hold. While Annabeth's soldier was distracted she managed to kick the ACR out of the swat soldier's hand. "Chris" Jill gasped out "look at the chest armor" she gasped out. When Chris looked up he noticed a device that looked a lot like the device on Jill's chest when she was being controlled by Wesker. When the soldier tried to deliver the killing blow Chris rolled out of the way and tripped the swat man and the two soldiers. To make sure he stayed down Chris stomped him a couple times. Finally he fired three shots from his magnum at the device. After this Chris reached down and removed the device, after this Chris turned to see Jill and Annabeth finishing off the soldiers. While they did this Chris reached down and removed the gasmask. Under the mask was a face Chris never thought he would see again, "Jill, you have to see this." He said flabbergasted. When Jill came over she had the same reaction. Under the mask was Richard Aiken. When Chris propped Richard up against the wall Jill walked over and shook him awake. "What, oh my god Jill?" he said as he grabbed her arm. "Hey Rich watch your hands, she mine." Chris said with a grin, as he extended his hand to pull him up. "Guys I'm so sorry, I couldn't control my actions but I knew what was going on." Richard said "I know how feel, except I was under control by that bastard Wesker" Jill said. "Oh and Jill, I'm sorry I was the one carrying you back to the cell." Richard said, ashamed as Chris helped him to his feet. "No problem Richard, but we need to know who else is alive?" Jill asked him. "Well Sinclair has Forest, Joseph and Brad." Richard said. "Well then we need to find Jamie and Percy." Chris said; "also, Richard are you going to be able fight with us?" Chris asked, "Yeah probably, my ACR has been modded to fire shotgun shells. Also who is this?" Richard asked as he pointed to Annabeth. "Oh this is the rookie her name is Annabeth." Chris said. "Wait Annabeth? Do you know the other member of your squad? I remember him talking about her." Richard said "do you know where he is?" Annabeth said as she pushed passed Chris. "Um let me think. Oh yea he is on this level in the torture chambers." He said. When Annabeth heard this she broke down "hey it's okay. We're going to get him back." Jill said comforting her. "Come on guys the room is this way" Richard said.

Torture Room

"Guys be careful, I know they had a large group of soldiers were exposed to be guarding the room." Richard said as he reloaded his ACR. "Everyone ready" Chris said as he checked his SCAR "yes." They replied. "GO!" Chris yelled as he kicked down the door. They took the men by surprise; Richard unloaded his clip in one guy while Chris bashed another with his SCAR. Jill round housed another while Annabeth shot another with her pistol. While Jill was distracted one soldier managed to knee her in the gut and throw her to the ground, he then pointed his pistol at her. "NO!!!" Chris yelled as he charged the soldier and knocked him down, then a shot rang out and Chris fell to the floor. "Chris are you okay" Jill asked him, the worry in her voice very apparent. "I'm okay just grazed my arm" he told her as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "G-g-guys please come over here." A shaky voice called. When Chris looked over he saw Annabeth kneeling by the broken body over Percy. There were bruises and cuts everywhere you could see. There were tears running down her face, "Percy please wake up." She cried "come on." She said the tears freely falling. "Pull through I n-n-need you, I-I-I love you Percy" she whispered. All of a sudden a weak hand reached out and grabbed her hand "I-I love you too" Percy said weakly. "Oh thank god" Annabeth cried out as she reached down and hugged him "hey careful I think they broke a few of my ribs" he said, weakly. "Reminds me of us." Chris remarked as he snaked his good arm around Jill's waist. When Jill looked over she could see the ashamed look on Richards face. "Hey don't blame yourself, you were under control." Jill told him, he just nodded his head. As Annabeth helped Percy to his feet a garbled voice came over the radio. "Chris, do you read me, over" the voice said "I read you, is that you Jamie?" Chris asked. "Yes, listen I managed to escape and I'm in the labs on the fourth floor in the lab I need support hurry up." Jamie said before static took over. After fixing up Percy to the best of his ability, Chris decided it was time to go.

The Lab Entrance

"Okay we are going have to split up, so Richard you go with Percy and Annabeth towards the south side. Jill and l will take the north. If anything happens contact us, so let's head out." Chris commanded.

The Labs North Side

"So Jill, I was wondering if you would want to quit the BSAA and you and me could settle down?" Chris asked her as he reloaded his samurai edge after emptying it in to a soldier. "You know, I had enough of this shit so ill have to take you up on her offer." She said with a smile. All of a sudden Chris felt a sharp stab in his back and then an intense pain and the last thing he saw was Sinclair, and then Jill's shocked expression. "Nooo!" Jill yelled as she collapsed on to Chris's body, all of a sudden Sinclair dashed forward, kneed Jill in the gut, and while she was recovering from the knee Sinclair came up and grabbed her around the neck and held her in the air. Laughing manically as his right hand started to crackle with electricity "you will be the first to feel the wrath from the powers my father gave to me!" he exclaimed as he pressed his palm to Jill's stomach. Intense pain was the last thing Jill felt before she collapsed. "Bradley, Joseph please go handle the problem in the south wing" Sinclair ordered as he walked away.

The Labs (Cont)

When Chris finally came to the only thing he could feel was an intense pain in his left hand. When he flexed it a bolt of lightning shot out. "Whoa" was the only thing Chris could say and when Chris open and closed his hand it turned to ice, he flexed it again and it became normal again, "what the hell did Sinclair do to me" he thought aloud. When Chris checked his surroundings he Jill's broken body lying on the floor. "Jill" he whispered as he pick up her broken body he saw a smoking burn on Jill's stomach. As Chris put a shaky finger to her neck he could feel only a fluttering pulse, 'there's only one thing that could save her' he thought, as he flexed his hand to bring on the electricity, he gently placed his hand over her heart and started compressions. Finally, after what seemed like forever Jill started coughing and her eyes fluttered open. "Chris" Jill whispered as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, "Chris he's too powerful, he has powers to. He's more powerful than Wesker." She said before breaking down. "Its okay" Chris assured her as he showed her his own powers, "amazing, it's just like Sinclair's" she said. "Come I'm going to contact Richard and the rookies." Chris told her as he helped her to her feet and supported her on his shoulder. "Richard do you read me, over." Chris said into his radio. "Yes, I read, listen we freed Joseph and Brad." Richard told him, "Good, how are the rookies?" Chris asked him "as lovey-dovey as ever." Richard told him with a chuckle. "Okay look do you know if there's a helipad or anything in this base?" Chris asked "yeah ill try to get there" he told Chris and then Chris swore he could hear say something along the lines of 'can you still fly chickenheart?' and then a muffled shaky 'yes' "okay then Chris meet us at the helipad and we're getting the hell outta here" Richard said. "Well Jill we're getting out of here." He told her with a smile; "good" she said smile back with relief.

The Helipad

When Chris and Jill finally arrived at the entrance they saw Sinclair injecting himself with a glowing substance while the last swat man; who they assumed was Forest was holding Jamie in a sleeper hold. "Jill, can you fight?" he asked her "I think." She said as she reloaded her samurai edge, "then look I need you to hold off forest while I handle Sinclair." He told her, "okay" she said. "Hey Sinclair!" Chris yelled as he hooked Sinclair with his icy hand. "You insolent cur!" he growled as he flicked his hands and as a clear distortion of air appeared around his right hand and flames danced around his left as he flung his right hand toward Chris, then all of a sudden Chris felt himself being dragged towards Sinclair. As he shot electricity toward Sinclair he could tell he wasn't making a difference "no!" a voice yelled before Chris was rudely dropped to the floor. When he looked back he saw Jamie shoot Sinclair with a bright red bullet and it hit Sinclair in the shoulder. As Chris looked on he could see Sinclair's powers start to fade, "this where are lives ends" Jamie said calmly as he flicked his wrist and a twister of air appeared around his arm, then he dashed forward, faster than in the forest and knocked them both down the cliffs. When Chris looked back towards Jill he saw her about remove the device from Forest's chest. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Richard and the rookies came and boarded the copter.

Escape

As Chris and Jill walked back towards the copter Chris looked over and saw a glinting piece of metal "hey Percy help Jill onto the copter while I go check something out." Chris told him as he walked over and picked up the pistol. It was Jamie's walther; Chris then picked it up and walked calmly to the copter. As Brad flew Forests and Joseph's copter and Richard the sun just started to set, it was like the night day after the mansion except Jill was in Chris's arms and Annabeth in Percy's arms. "Aren't they cute?" Jill sighed as she motioned to the sleeping couple "yep." He replied before he pulled them down so that they were both lying down "come on lets' go to sleep he told her before he yawned and fell asleep.


	2. Coming Home

A/N: I finally got the second chapter up, would have been sooner but I had a lot a school work so here we go. Also come someone please review on my other story. Reviews are Inspiration so thx ; )

When Jill, Chris, Annabeth, Percy and the rest of the STARS members they were flooded with questions but luckily Trent McAshton, the south Florida BSAA base commander, was able to get them straight through paperwork and right to the medical examinations luckily for the rookies Percy escaped with a few broken ribs and some bruises and Annabeth manage to escape with a few cuts and scrapes. But for Chris and Jill were a bit different, Jill needed treatment for the shock that Sinclair gave her and Chris was tested for any signs of the virus in his body they found nothing. So after a few hours Chris and Jill and both the rookies were released. On the way back to the Redfield's house Jill fell asleep in the passenger seat and as Chris looked over he smiled and remembered the first date, she was as beautiful as ever and they hit it off well.

When Chris finally made it albeit dragging a very drowsy Jill behind him, he was hit by a blur of red hair and blue jeans. "Hey Claire, what's up?" Chris chuckled as he tried to pry Claire off himself. When Claire finally let go of him Chris told her that he was going to take Jill up to bed and come back and talk to her.

When Chris walked back down the stairs he saw Claire sitting on his couch with a cup of coffee as he sat she handed him a cup, "so Chris a call would have been nice" Claire told him angrily but her smile gave away her joking undertone. "Yeah, well a call from YOU would have been nice" Chris said as he patted her on the head "so how are things between you and the rookie" Chris asked her "pretty good" Claire told him but when Chris looked over he could see Claire biting her lower lip; a sure sign that something is wrong. "Claire, what's wrong" Chris asked her, he wasn't really expecting a answer but with a huff Claire held out her right hand and on it was a beautiful diamond ring and again much to Claire's surprise Chris didn't scream or yell he just embraced her. When he let go he could see the bewilderment in her crystal blue eyes; "what? I'm happy for you." Chris told her.

After this exchange Chris went on to explain about the mission, showing her his arm and explaining about the STARS members after this little exchange Claire went to Leon's house. After Claire left Chris went up to their room and slipped into the bed and looped his arms around Jill and gradually fell asleep.

The morning after Chris and Jill were just laying there, arms wrapped each other just staring into each other's eyes a silent 'I love you` going on between them, finally Chris broke the silence and asked Jill the most important question since he asked her to marry him. "Do you want to leave the BSAA?" he questioned her, she pondered before answering him with a yes, when she told him he wrapped his arms around her small frame, dragging her to the bedroom for a 'celebration`

They sent their resignations to Trent who was surprised but decided to let them go after all they've seen.

2 months later

"Chris" Jill called with a shaking voice, "yeah honey?" Chris said, after a long sigh "I'm pregnant" she told him.

A/N: so a cliff hanger what do you all think, should I continue on or no? also thanks to everyone who reviewed and the next chappie should be up sometime next week. Thanks, Radar.


	3. Revelations and Weddings

_**A/N: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed especially Claire Redfield 86 (thanks so much!) so here we go :D also I own nothing.**_

The look on Chris's face was one of surprise and shock, "Chris, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Jill told shakily, dreading his response; but instead of freaking out, he gently embraced her "really?" he asked "yes" she replied, crying tears of joy.

**Two months later **

Jill and Chris had invited Claire and Leon over to share the news. "So Claire." Chris began but was cut off by Claire "Jill would you be my maid of honor." She asked Jill "absolutely." Jill said embracing her sister in law. "Okay here goes, Claire Jill's pregnant" he said slowly. Slowly but surely the understanding came over Claire; then she jumped on Chris wrapping her arms around him when she released her grip Leon came up and shook Chris's hand. "So have y'all decided on a name?" Claire questioned them "well, if it's boy we're going to name him Hunter James or Brooklyn Charles" Chris said over the 'awwwwwws' coming from Claire "and if it's a girl her name will be either Autumn Marie or Aubrey."

**Three months later **

As Chris walked Claire down the aisle he could see the happiness bubbling over in her cerulean eyes, the effect mirrored in Leon's eyes. Chris could also see Barry Burton, Rebecca Chamber and Billy Coen with his arm around Rebecca. He could also see Carlos Oliveira sitting next to Sherry Birkin. Leon and Claire had adopted her after the incident in Raccoon city after both her parents had died as a result of the G-Virus, she was just as happy as Chris was for them. But alas Chris's eyes finally rested on his beautiful wife, dressed in an elegant periwinkle dress, her stomach just starting the signs of pregnancy. As soon as he walked Claire to the altar he walked over and stood next to President Graham. The priest began "today we are gathered……"

**After the reception**

"Come on you two let's get you two to the airport." Chris chuckled as he dragged the loving couple out to the limo, when he finally shut the door he could see Claire pounce Leon.

**Chris and Jill's house**

"I can't believe it" Chris whispered before picking Jill up bridal style and carrying her into their house. "Come on Chris put me down!" Jill giggled, "what if I don't want to?" Chris told her nuzzling her face before laying her gently on the bed and kissing her belly and going to change into his pajamas. When he came back he could see Jill staring intently at their pale cream ceiling, tears coming flowing from her deep blue eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" Chris asked, concern dripping in his voice. "It's just" she swallowed hard "I wish my parents were here to see this, us." She told him before letting the tears freefall. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her on top of him; letting her hear the soothing beat of his heart. "I believe their probably smiling down on you right now." He told her; "Your probably right." Jill said, after this little exchange Jill finally sank into his warm embrace and into sleep.

**A/N: finally I got it done! YAY : ). Jill will be having the baby next chapter. Also I need a beta reader send me a PM if interested.**

**PS I own nothing.**


	4. Nightmares and Friends

**A/N: honestly I feel like this chapter is not my best but hopefully you guys feel different XD also sorry for the late update I've been having some family problems ;_;. So here we go!!**

**

* * *

**

The Next Morning

When Jill woke up she could feel someone rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back. When she looked up she saw Chris staring at her. "Hey Chris." She said rubbing sleep and what felt like… tears? From her eyes "morning sunshine." He smiled at her, she smiled back. "Hey Chris." She said "yeah?" "How long have you been up?" she asked him. "Well let's see" he stopped to think "ever since you started shaking, which was around six." He told her; she looked to the clock it was eight, "so, did you have a nightmare?" he asked her, she thought about it then remembered... '_Jill was running through a dark building, hearing Chris's cries for help. When she found him he was chained to a wall; "You're too late." Sinclair sneered before plunging his flame covered fist into Chris's chest. "No!" she yelled before Sinclair charged her, his blue eyes smoldering with rage.' _Just remembering the dream brought tears to her baby blue eyes, noticing this Chris pulled her smaller body closer to his, "Hey now its okay" He soothed "Wesker is dead, Sinclair is dead and we have a baby on the way and all is good." He said quietly; one hand stroking her belly, the other caressing her face. "Thanks Chris." She smiled at him. "No, problem honey." He told her, kissing her nose and she kissed him right back. After this she roused herself from sleep and walked over to their bathroom, "Hey we got a doctor's appointment at eleven and lunch with Percy and Annabeth at one." He yelled to her.

**The Doctors Office**

As Chris and Jill walked into the office they could see Rebecca Chambers conversing with one of interns. As soon as she saw them she rushed over and embraced her 'family'. After the mansion incident Chris had become her big brother and Jill had become her big sister. "Well come on back guys I've got the machine prepped up and ready." She told them leading them to the sonogram room and sat Jill on the chair. After she poured the gel she put the scanner on Jill's exposed stomach, "Well now; she moved the scanner lower; it's a boy!" she exclaimed. Hearing this Chris took his eyes off the scanner and his unborn son and into his wife's cerulean eyes already filling with the tears of joy as Chris leaned down and gently kissed her.

**At the restaurant**

As Chris and Jill walked into the diner they could see the familiar scraggly brown hair of their friend Percy and with him Annabeth, who currently had her arm locked with Percy's. "Hey guys!" Percy said jumping up from the red leather chairs and hugging both Jill and Chris,"hey Jill when did this happen?" Annabeth asked her, pointing to her bulging belly covered with the blue cloth of her blouse. "Oh, well it happened the night Trent accepted our resignations so about five months ago." Jill told her smiling at the girl. "Oh my god, I'm so happy!" She exclaimed reaching over and patting the older woman's hand, her other hand locked in Percys' "so I'm guessing you guys are--- "hello my name is Dylan and I'll be your server today, what can get yall to drink?" Dylan asked in a slight southern drawl. They all ordered cokes. "So as I was saying are you guys are engaged yet?" Chris asked. The younger people both laughed "Yeah right after we got back." The couple said both laughing.

**At the furniture store**.

The lunch had gone very well and both couples agreed to meet up again sometime. "Hey Chris come here." Jill called. "Yes honey?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist "Do you like this one?" she asked, pointing with her free hand to a rosewood crib and bassinet. "Wow..." was all Chris could say. "Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" she asked, a grin spreading on her youthful features. "I love it." He said, nibbling her ear. All of a sudden she hissed in pain, "Are you ok?" Chris asked concern dripping in his voice "yeah; the baby is kicking, let me see your hand." She said as she moved his hand to the spot and sure enough he felt kicking. "Hey brooks it's your dad, we can't wait for your arrival." He whispered gently patting her stomach and then kissing Jill lightly and then walking over to the checkout line.

* * *

**A/N: ok so I lied a little ^.^; the baby will be coming next chapter. Also thx to everyone who reviewed and to my beta reader FearxIsxNeverxEnding Also here are the links to the crib and bassinet: Crib:** .

**Bassinet:** ?st=2014&e=zen-product&pid=43987


	5. Babies

As Jill woke up she could feel the warm embrace of her husband, she could also see his eyelids closed. slowly as not to wake him she slipped herself out from his

arms but stayed and stared at him, the adoration in her eyes clearly showing. All of a sudden Chris's mouth turned into a smile, his eyes popped opened and he

pushed her on her back and tickled her sides. Delighting in her peals of laughter and the radiant smile on her face; also being careful not to hit her enlarged

belly. It was two days after her due date and five months since the furniture store and getting the baby's room set up. In those months, Rebecca and Billy got

engaged, Leon and Claire returned from their honeymoon and Sherry had gotten a boyfriend. "Chris." Jill managed to gasp out between her fits of laughter

"please stop." She said again still laughing. He immediately stopped with a sheepish grin on his face. Jill had always loved that smile, ever since STARS. That

smile was one of the only things that kept her going during Raccoon city. "So did you enjoy yourself?" he asked, a smile on his face. Instead of answering she

smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Well then, I'll take that as a yes." He laughed pulling her smaller body closer to his and intertwined his arms with hers. "Think

how good we got it. Claire and Leon are back and Brooklyn is on the way." He said as he rubbed her belly. She only sighed in content. "So are you ready for

breakfast?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Well come on then." He said as he got up and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch, making sure to step over their bags.

After breakfast Chris was cleaning the dishes when he heard Jill call to him "it's time!!" as soon as he heard her he dropped the dish he was drying and rushed

into the living room and grabbed his keys. "Here, go get in the car; I'll be there in a minute." He said, trying to stay calm for his wife though he was panicking

inside. As soon as he got in the car he picked up his phone and called Claire. "Hello?" answered a younger; "Sherry? Could you get Claire for me?" he asked her.

"Uncle, what's going on?" Sherry asked. Unable to contain himself he told her "Jill's having the baby!!" he exclaimed, "okay look ill tell Claire, just get Jill to the

hospital." She said, the Birkin genius kicking in. "Thanks." Chris said as he hit the end button. He immediately gripped Jill's hand, "Everything gonna be okay." He said

At the hospital

It had been three hours since Claire had gotten to the hospital with Leon and Sherry. "Leon do you think everything is okay?" Claire asked him "Yeah I'm sure

everything is okay." Leon assured her, pulling Claire into his lap and kissed her forehead. She just leaned into his chest. "Awww you two lovebirds are so cute."

Sherry said, smiling. "So sherry how's Brian?" Claire asked slyly as soon as the words left Claire's lips Sherry flushed a deep red, "H-he's g-great." She stuttered

out. All of a sudden Claire's phone went off. "Hey Sherry some of Chris's pals are here, their names are Percy and Annabeth. Could you go get'em sugar?" Claire

asked her, Sherry nodded and started walking towards the lobby. It had looked like Leon had started to space out so she kissed him hard on the lips. At first he

seemed dazed but when he tasted that strawberry taste from her lips that he so desperately craved. When they split they could see Sherry walking and talking

with a young couple, the girl wearing a blue polo with jeans, her blond hair pulled into a pony tail and the boy holding her hand was wearing a black t-shirt with

the word 'Islander' emblemized in gold on the back and was wearing khaki shorts, his brown hair spiked up.

"Hey, you Claire?" the boy asked and was immediately slapped by the blond. "Manners! Hello I'm Annabeth and this idiot is Percy." She said shaking Claire's

hand. "Well as you know I'm Claire and this my husband Leon." Claire finished and they heard a door open and Chris walk out with a small bundle in his arms.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Brooklyn Charles Redfield." He announced. The baby had his mothers deep blue eyes and Chris's brown hair. "awww!" The three girls

in the room fawned. "I can only take two people with me so ill have Claire and Sherry." He said as he walked back to the room.

**_I told you she would have the baby!! Sorry it took so long!_**


End file.
